Interlude with a Stranger
by Deadly Pleasure
Summary: Unknown girl...passions running high for Heero...but will it last after something happens between them? OC X 1. PLEASE READ THIS!


Interlude with a Stranger

This is my first fanfic as well as lemon, so be gentle on me please. Send me any reviews you want. Flames are also welcome as they cool me off. OCC for…let's see if you can guess which characters

She stumbled through the streets, blood running freely down her arms and legs. She didn't seem to care though. There were no people in the allies at this time of night. She felt the bruises from her beating begin to appear on her body. She had to find a first-aid-kit or something fast. If not, she would be dead by the next morning due to lack of blood. There were still two bullets lodged in the bone of her right leg. And the horrible thing was, she couldn't go to a hospital. No. They'd have already sent someone over to find her. Bloody bastards.

She didn't stop running, even when the pain seemed to double itself. She couldn't afford to. They would catch her if she stopped. Force her to work for them again. Force her to obliterate innocent people.

When the pain became unbearable, she stopped in back of house. There was no light shining through the windows, so she assumed there was no one home. She couldn't feel anything threatening her entry.

Quickly and quietly, she hoisted herself over to the smallest window she could find and silently broke the glass. After making sure that no one was coming, she pulled herself through the glass filled pain, earning a few scratches as she did so, and tumbled onto the floor.

It was a bedroom; currently unoccupied. There were obviously two occupants of this room, because one looked as if a twister had struck it and the other was immaculate. Almost too clean...

Deciding that she had more important things to do than muse over the robot-like fashion of which the room had been cleaned, she crept out of the room and somehow found the bathroom. She had figured that there wasn't anyone home; rather peculiar for almost one o'clock in the morning. She turned on the light and reached into a cupboard, pulling out a first-aid-kit. After a little more rummaging, she found a few instruments that would help her extract the bullets in her leg. It was almost as if the owner or owners of this house were ready for any situation, including gun wounds. Strange...

The girl felt drowsiness over take her but knew she couldn't give into the temptation of sleep. She was just weak from all the blood loss; that was all. Brow furrowed, she methodically went to work bandaging her less serious injuries. Then, she plucked at the first of the gunshot wounds. For a long amount of time, she fiddled with the hole in her skin before the bullet was extracted. A fresh pool of blood sprang from the once again open wound.

She stitched it up as well as she could and lay her head back for a few seconds. A pause wouldn't kill her. She closed her eyes, reveling in the break from the bright light of the bathroom...

When she opened her eyes again, a different sight met her eyes. She was obviously no longer in the small bathroom, because she could feel a woolen blanket around her. It felt strange... She slowly sat up and met the Prussian eyes of a dark-haired boy, who looked about fifteen. Her age. 

"What the hell?" she demanded. The boy looked steadily back at her, a sort of twinkle in is eye, even if his expression didn't change. "Who the heck are you?

"I think it would be a wise decision for you to lie back down for the time being."

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" she asked. 

He had the beginnings of a smirk tugging at the edges of his lips as he pointed at her. Confused, she looked down...and her eyes met with her own bare chest. With a cry of embarrassment, she pulled the blanket around her exposed front. That was why the blanket had felt so strange...

"You sure are calm when it comes to seeing a girl half naked," she commented.

"It's only normal," he replied. She glared, wishing she could shrink into the blanket. 

"Who are you?"

His eyes never left her face and she noticed his voice remained the same tone the entire way through his speech.

"I seem to remember that I asked you that question first," she pointed out. "And where did you put my clothes, you pervert?"

His answer was cut short by another boy walking onto the room, carrying a tray with food.

"Quatre, we agreed," the dark-haired boy reminded him.

"Oh hush, Heero, I can't allow you to drive this poor girl insane with your repetitive questioning methods."

Heero glared at the blond boy then left the room in a huff, which was quite unlike himself, Quatre noticed. He had also found that Heero was interested in the girl since they found her lying in their bathroom, surrounded by bloodied bandages.

"Sorry about that," Quatre said to the girl. "Heero's nervous around beautiful girls like yourself."

She lowered her eyes and tried not to blush. After all, it wasn't often that she received flattery, especially from a boy.

"As I'm sure you've figured, I'm Quatre," he nodded in her direction. "But who are you?"

"First of all Quatre, where are my clothes?"

"Well, er," Quatre went pink. "When we found you, your clothes were full of blood, as was the rest of you. We cleaned you up the best we could and then we had to...change you out of the bloodied trash you were wearing."

They had undressed her? Perverts!

Quatre obviously sensed her thoughts, because he said,

"I swear to Allah that I didn't do anything! I kept the blanket over you the entire time."

She smiled. She knew she could trust this delicate blond boy. She didn't know why, but she just could.

"So you and Heero live together?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no," Quatre shook his head. "There are five of us living here including me, Heero, Duo, Wu Fei and Trowa, who's washing your clothes right now, other wise he'd also be in here."

She nodded slowly, then,

"But ---?"

"Enough questions from you!" Quatre laughed. "I need to know who you are and a little about you. Sorry to be so inquisitive, but that's how it is around here."

"Well," she started. He hadn't asked her to tell the truth, had he? Lying would be the safest alternative... "My name is Kaishi and I'm seventeen. That's all I'm going to tell you."

"Is that your real name?" Quatre asked, skeptical. 

"No comment," she joked. Quatre decided that asking her again would be a waste of time. Instead he asked her where she was from and why she was wounded.

"Why Quatre, you should know the answer to that," she replied challenging him with a look. He flushed. He knew she meant because she had been undressed by him. It was true though. He hadn't missed the tattoo that she had had. That every OZ member had on their left thigh.

"Here," he said, finally passing her the tray. "I'll leave you to eat. I'll come back to get the dish."

He made to leave, but she stopped him.

"Quatre, how long was I unconscious?"

"Two days," he replied, before leaving.

"Great," she sighed. More trouble.

"She works for OZ," Heero told the other pilots after Quatre returned. "She must be obliterated."

"Heero, we shouldn't jump to conclusions," Quatre cautioned. "If she is or was working for OZ, why was she so wounded when we found her?"

"Perhaps she was given a convincing disguise by her higher officers," Trowa contributed silently.

"Uh, Trowa?" Duo asked. "I don't mean to be a stick in the mud about this, but any person that shoots themselves or allows them self to be shot for no reason must be an idiot...no offense Heero."

"Hn."

Duo was of course referring to the incident when he and the other boy had met, which had resulted in a few gun wounds for the latter.

"That's not the point, Maxwell," Wu Fei mumbled.

"That is the point!" Duo argued. "I seem to be the only one here who doesn't think that she's up to something!"

"That's not true, I feel the same way," Quatre chided. "She was just injured. That's all."

"Then why does she have that tattoo?" Heero asked carefully.

Quatre could not answer. Neither could Duo. None of them could. Or knew the answer...

Leaning against the door of 'her' room, Kaishi let out a sigh. They were already suspicious. They were beginning to doubt her. It would only be a matter of time before they turned her in, or killed her themselves, judging by their hatred for OZ. She was sure that's what would happen. She had been taught to think like that. Always cautious. She would have to leave. But she didn't want to! These boys...they were like her. They could do things on their own. They wouldn't let themselves be oppressed. The way they talked. They tried not to show it, but each and every one had their story. She could feel the sadness in Quatre's voice when he had spoken about her. That of Duo, Trowa, Wu Fei...even Heero. She had only heard a little, but had felt it. And she had seen the way Heero had looked at her before he left her room. Longing. But why? What could be wrong with them? Had they been worked almost to death like she?

She returned to the words of their discussion. Heero and Trowa were right in everything they had said and thought about her. The only thing that was not true was that she was working for OZ. Why were they worried about that fact? Who were these guys anyhow?

She stumbled back to her bed, her leg still painful. They had obviously extracted the second bullet while she had been unconscious. She examined the neat, yet bloody stitches after sitting upon the mattress. There was a knock on the door before the five of them entered.

"Kaishi," Quatre started. "Can we talk?"

"If I said 'no', would you be angry?" she asked.

"We only want to know more about you," Duo said. "It's kind of important, but if you don't want to, I'll just pull these guys outta here." 

"Why's it so important to you guys?" she asked. They sat about her bed. She watched Trowa send Quatre a look that clearly said, I-told-you-she-was-working-for-OZ. Would they try to trap her in her own words. She looked away and met Heero's eyes. His brow was somewhat furrowed, an unreadable expression on his face.

"But why do you care?" she thought.

"Huh?"

She gulped. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Especially while she was looking at Heero. She didn't know what the feeling was that she awas feeling right now. It scared her a little bit.

"What I meant to say, was why do you guys care," she replied, settling on telling the truth. "I mean, you're five great-looking guys, and all I've heard you inquire about so far was why I have some goddamned tattoo on my leg!"

They stared.

"Well it's true," she pointed out.

"Why won't you just tell us?" the Chinese boy asked. "It would save us all much trouble."

"Maybe I don't trust people easily," she shot back. They were starting to annoy her. Did they think this was a good experience for her?

Her eyes met once again with Heero's, but she didn't care.

"Why are you defending OZ?" Quatre questioned. "Judging by your wounds, they couldn't have treated you very well."

He had a point, Kaishi thought. Why was she defending them? What good thing had they ever done for her?

"Please don't hurt me," she asked, lowering her head. "I'll tell you, but I need you to promise first." 

"Why would we hurt you?" Duo asked blankly.

"Just promise," she insisted. "I would rather you did."

The five exchanged confused glances before nodding. She took a deep breath and began her tale.

"When I was little, about three, I was abducted from my family, along with my older sister Saya. We were loaded onto some kind of transport and two days later arrived at a base on one of the colonies. It seemed its sole purpose was to breed soldiers who wouldn't question their orders. Each age group lived in a different part of the colony. My sister was smart enough to say that we were the same age.

Every day we went through training. If we failed something, we were punished. It was usually a beating. Sometimes we weren't given food for three days. When we did get food, it was always enough. But to go without for a few days at a time was torture.

The conditions weren't the only bad things. You could never tell when one of the higher-ups would jump out at you, wanting 'favors'. It happened to my sister last year. We were running laps for going to slow in one of our exercises when the guy just jumped out and grabbed her. She told me to get away...she didn't want me hurt.

I felt so ashamed when I found her later; I didn't really find her. She stumbled into our barracks half-naked, clothes ripped, and bloody. Before she passed out she made me promise not to take her to the infirmary.

Four days later she died of infection. We had nothing to keep her clean with. By the time I went to the infirmary, they just told me that she was ruined and nothing could be done about her.

Her last words to me were to get away from there. She wanted me to find our parents. It was a while before I found the perfect opportunity. A year after her death, they decided to transfer some of us to an army camp on earth. When I got here, instead of going into that shit hole, I escaped. I was shot twice, as you guys know, but I still got away."

There was complete silence when she stopped talking. None of the boys met her eye.

"So now that you escaped, you're free," Quatre finally said. Kaishi smirked at the floor.

"Am I?" she asked. "A few years back a boy escaped. The officials didn't rest until they found him. Three months later. When he was brought back he was publicly executed."

"It sounds like a work camp from the Second World War," Trowa commented.

"It does, doesn't it," Kaishi agreed.

"At the camp," Duo started. "Who was OZ training you against?"

"For the most part it was just anyone who stood up to them. Then a few months ago they increased our training programs to include battling against the Gundams. They only selected the best soldiers. I was unfortunately one of them. The last three months of my stay were horror before I escaped."

She didn't see the glances that the others shared before she looked up.

"We have to go now," Trowa said tonelessly, ushering the rest of the guys out. "We'll try to find out a little more about this camp, and then we'll find the, er, proper authorities to destroy it."

"If you mean the police---" she started.

"Don't worry, we're not going to. For all we know, the police are part of the OZ," Heero said. It was the first thing he had uttered.

He started to leave with the others, but stopped at the door.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"For what?" she asked, pushing herself off the bed and fixing him in a penetrating stare.

"For all you've been through," he replied, willing himself to break eye contact with the white-blond, green-eyed girl. She limped over to him and leaned on the wall next to him.

"It's nothing," she shrugged. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Not if they catch you," Heero replied softly, realizing that he had never stood so close to a girl before. It was making him feel…strange.

"They won't ever catch me," she murmured, feeling an invisible force pushing her closer to Heero. It was probably the same force pulling him towards her.

He caught himself just in time and turned away from her. He left the room, feeling his pulse racing and his quick breathing. He glanced back at her. Her face was blank. She wasn't smiling, but her eyes sparkled as if she were laughing at him.

He took a few steps forward, but before he left her, he asked,

"Did they ever…where you ever…?"

There was a silence before a soft 'once' was heard. He nodded with regret and walked away, leaving the girl in her room, wishing for the kiss that had never occurred.

Heero entered the living room, finding four silent pilots.

"New orders?" he asked neutrally.

Quatre nodded grimly.

"The good news is, it's only infiltration, and we don't need our Gundams," Duo piped up.

"But who is staying with the woman?" Wu Fei asked.

The five looked at each other, than everyone looked at Duo.

"What?"

"It's never a dull moment with you, Duo," Quatre began, a small smile forming on his face.

"Where are you going with this?" Duo asked suspiciously.

"Congratulations Duo," Heero muttered wryly. "You stay."

"But---"

His protesting was ended by the 'Yuy-Glare-Of-Death'.

"I'll go sit with Kaishi," he sighed.

The shadowy figure gasped inwardly and crept quickly to her room. They were the Gundam pilots? That's why they had wanted to know so much about her. And she had been trained to destroy them if she ever encountered them…she was a danger to them. What if OZ located her? They'd find the pilots. She couldn't let that happen. Not if the Gundams could liberate the friends she had made at the work camp. They might ensure her families safety.

Kaishi was one of the people who actually believed in what the Gundams were doing. Yes, they did it by taking the lives of other people, but that was the only way to peace, wasn't it?

Misakaeko, a girl she had roomed with at the camp hadn't agreed.

"They are destroying the peace," she had said.

"What peace?" Kaishi had demanded. "You call this peace?"

She had swept her hand around the barracks.

"If we listen to our orders, we'll survive," Misakaeko told her, and turned her back on Kaishi.

"I can't let it happen," she sighed to the ceiling.

"Let what happen?"

Duo was standing in the doorway. She walked over to him with difficulty. 

"I have to leave," she told him. "It's really important that I get away from you guys."

"I'm sorry, Kaishi, I can't let you do that," Duo said, shaking his head. "It's safer if you stay here. That way they won't catch you."

"No, it's safer if I leave," she argued. "I'm a danger to you and the others! If they find me here, I won't be the only dead one."

"Don't worry, they won't find you," Duo assured her. "You'd better lie down, or Quatre will have my head when he gets back."

"Back from where?" she asked, pretending not to know.

"Uh," Duo started. "He and the others…went…to the movies."

Kaishi raised an eyebrow.

"And you didn't go?"

"I…uh, don't like movies."

"You're very bad at lying," she sighed and turned to face the wall.

So now I'm a prisoner, she thought. These guys have a great defense system, so trying to breaking out would be a waste. I have a feeling that they're going to have me under guard 24/7.

Prussian blue eyes flashed through her mind. She remembered how he had been breathing, and the way he had pulled away…

But maybe the system had weaknesses…

It was two weeks since the Gundam pilots had found Kaishi. Her wounds had healed beautifully, and the scars were losing their color. The pilots had had two missions since Duo had watched her, and their 'shifts' had continually changed. The first mission before that, Quatre had stayed with her, and then Trowa.

In their spare time, she had found out that they were looking for the camp she had been on. She had heard Heero talking to someone on a laptop one night. Asking questions about what colonies were the most possible to hold a work camp. She hadn't heard the answers.

In the meantime, Kaishi had taken up reading. Most of the books that she had started reading belonged to Wu Fei, and talked about peace, honor and all the other crap. It was alright, but did get boring once in a while. The good thing was, it made it look like she didn't care about the fact that she was practically a prisoner in their house.

One morning, before she came into the kitchen, she heard the guys discussing a matter.

"Sounds like they've got another mission," she sighed. "And of course, I get another babysitter."

She slumped into the living room and sprang onto the chair. 

"Life sucks," she mumbled, kicking a pillow out of her way.

"No it doesn't," a voice replied, throwing the pillow back at her, hitting her in the face. When the stars left her eyes, she saw Heero sitting on the couch across from her.

"Oh joy, my newest baby-sitter," she snapped. His face didn't change. She was almost not sure that she had been right about Heero.

"I can't do anything about you being here," he replied, still sitting stock straight. That comment left her shaken, but she shrugged.

"I didn't ask to come here." 

They were both silent. Kaishi kept telling herself to get up and sit with Heero. Why was she hesitating?

"You know about us, don't you?"

The question startled her. She looked up at Heero.

"Yeah," she replied. "How'd you know?"

"I heard you talking to yourself this morning," Heero said simply. "And I know that's why you want to leave."

"I just don't want anymore trouble," she told him. "I know what could happen if they find me here."

"Don't you think we've thought about the consequences?" Heero asked her calmly. "We're trying to keep you safe and follow orders at the same time."

"They don't know about me do they?" she asked suddenly. "The people you're working for? I bet if they knew, they'd order you to destroy me."

Heero didn't say anything. She was right, after all. If Dr. J found out they were harboring an OZ soldier, they'd be ordered to dispose of her.

She glared at him and left the room. There was no longer any noise from the kitchen and she couldn't hear anyone else in the house. She stalked into her room and threw the door shut. She waited for the slam. It didn't come. Heero had followed her and caught the door.

"I want to…have to leave," she told him. "And I intend to do that today."

"Negative," Heero said. "Until we are sure that you are safe, you cannot leave."

"I'm the one that's not safe," she countered. "Can't you accept that?"

They were standing nose to nose, glaring at each other. All of a sudden, Kaishi grinned. Heero was confused at her sudden change of mood, then noticed her slowly trailing her fingers up his arms, leaving a tingling sensation wherever they touched. He didn't say a word, but tried to force his suddenly hard body away from her. He couldn't move. Her hands reached his shoulders and slowly massaged them, moving on and stroking his cheek, then tracing his mouth with a finger. Still grinning, she withdrew her hand, depriving Heero of the warmth that had been by his lips.

Before he could ask her what she was doing, she captured his mouth with her own, gently bruising his lips. Surprised by the kiss, Heero could do nothing but stand still, feeling her tongue brush across them, seemingly begging entrance.

He finally pulled away, reluctantly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his husky voice betraying him. She noticed, slightly amused.

"Well obviously, I'm kissing you," she replied, "but if you don't want me to…"

She made a move to turn away from him, but he caught her wrist. Their eyes met once again and she leaned forward, letting him kiss her. She allowed her hands to roam once again, rubbing against his chest and shoulders. Her tongue finally gained entrance to Heero's mouth, exploring it. Both fought for domination of the space. She felt his length rubbing against her and moaned, against her will. She was not supposed to be enjoying this! This was supposed to be a way out!

Heero took this as encouragement and lifted her off the floor.

"Careful of the leg," she reminded him softly as he lay her on the bed. His apology was cut off by her lips again crushing against his own.

Her hands lifted themselves under his loose green tank top and pulled it over his head, making the two leave each other's mouths for a few seconds.

Kaishi rolled Heero over onto his back and straddled him. Quickly, she pulled off her faded T-shirt so that only her bra was left. She lay once again upon Heero, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck.

His hands wrapped around her almost bare back, undoing the clasp of her bra. Seconds later, the garment was tossed to the floor. But Heero paused before continuing.

"Afraid of me?" she whispered leaning over him.

"Why did you choose me?" he inquired, looking up at her. Her shortish, wavy hair was lying about her face in disarray.

She curled up in his arms and pondered for a moment before answering.

"I don't really know. Maybe it was the way you looked at me. Your eyes…I don't know…you're special."

As they lay together, flesh against flesh, Heero realized he felt the same way. Maybe it was just an attraction, but whatever it was, it had never happened to him before.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, stroking her hair.

She laughed.

"What?"

"You say that in such a dazed voice," she grinned. Heero pulled her close once again and kissed her hungrily. He then broke away and trailed his lips down her neck and chest, until he came upon her breasts. Gently, he sucked on the bud of her right breast, making her emit a surprised groan of pleasure. She buried her hands in his hair as he moved on to her other nipple, not wanting to leave it unattended. The sweet pain made her arch into him, gasping.

Both noticed at the same time the barriers between them. Fumbling, Heero pawed at the zipper to Kaishi's raggy jeans. Frustrated, he pulled away, only to be stopped by Kaishi, who quickly undid the article of clothing, exposing herself to him in nothing but her underwear, which was also quickly removed from her body. They were once again pulled into each others embrace as Heero trailed kisses down her neck. 

What was making him do this? He had never felt this way before…Was he doing this right?

"Heero, why am I the only practically naked person here?" she whispered cheekily.

That was all she had to say. In the shortest amount of time, Heero's clothing was tossed to the ground to join hers.

"I-I…" Heero began suddenly, sitting up. He hung his head. "I'm sorry…I do not know how to proceed."

Kaishi smiled gently.

"Do what you think you should do," she whispered. "I'm guessing this is your first time?"

Heero nodded, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Kaishi smiled, and climbed into his lap, rubbing herself against him. He gasped with pleasure as she stroked his arousal despairingly slow. What…what was this feeling? It was amazing! But he wanted more.

As if suddenly possessed, he captured her under him and kissed her. Some intimate, wild beast was driving him to this state, but he didn't mind. Neither did the girl he was with. Following his instincts, he stroked her entrance, slipping a finger in. As she arched into him again, he could feel hot moisture engulf his finger. He moved it in and out as she began to rotate her hips, trying to meet the movements of his single digit. White hot pleasure was building inside her…she felt herself about to climax. She never knew something could be so wonderful.

Moaning his name, she came and fell back upon the bed as he removed the finger. But she didn't feel…full yet.

"Please…" she gasped, trying to see through the haze in front of her eyes. "I need…you."

All though he understood, Heero didn't exactly know what to do.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently. In reply she pulled him down beside her and clamped her mouth once again on his. As she did so, she climbed over him, in a straddling position. She could feel the tip of his arousal at her entrance. So overcome with lust, desire and anything else that came with the position they were in at the moment, she steeled herself for immense pain and thrust herself onto him.

His eyes shot open as he heard her sudden hiss of pain and the tightness around his member.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried. Her eyes were squeezed shut because of the pain, but she nodded.

"Just give me…a moment," she told him. He stroked her hair reassuringly, even though he was feeling completely alien to this feeling.

"Okay," he heard her say quietly, pulling herself into a sitting position. "Now I'm ready…"

The slightest movement made him twitch with craving. She had her hands against his chest, somewhat massaging, as she moved up and down on him, trying not to cry out as once again she felt pleasure. She had long since given up on thinking that this was work. Correction…this was heaven.

Almost at the same time, the rhythm they had created started to speed up. They met each other at every thrust. Heero's breathing became ragged…he didn't want this to end and he could tell neither did she. Suddenly---

"Heero!" she cried, thrusting forward once again as her orgasm tore through her body, making her almost delirious with ecstasy. The clenching and unclenching of the muscles around his member threw Heero over the edge. They collapsed together, tangled in each others' arms.

Sleep drifted over the two figures.

"Kaishi?"

"Hmm?" she whispered. Heero's lips brushed against her forehead.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For showing me…" he trailed off as he surrendered to slumber.

Kaishi remained awake for hours after. When she was sure Heero was asleep, she ruefully stood up and gathered her clothing. After dressing, she leaned over Heero and pulled the blankets closer around him.

"I don't know how it happened, but I think I fell in love with you, Heero," she said almost to herself. "It's too bad I'll never see you again…"

Each step she took away from the door seared her soul. She knew she was doing the right thing…she had to keep the pilots safe…they had to save the colonies…they had to save peace. And she wouldn't hinder them.

"…In other news, an unidentified young girl was found in critical condition owing to a suicide attempt," the news reporter said from his place on the television. The five Gundam pilots watched in horror as the body of the blond girl was taken by a stretcher. "She died earlier this afternoon due to immense blood loss. Beside the knife that she used to cut her wrists with, a note was found. It simply said,

I came, I saw, I conquered, but I also loved. Thank you. 

It is not known what was meant by the note, but police are still investigating. If you have any information about this girl, please…"

Heero couldn't believe it…it wasn't possible. She couldn't be… but she was. Why had she done that? She shouldn't have left the house! Hadn't he told her? He had told her they were trying to protect her!

"I guess she was serious when she said she was trying to protect us," Duo said. Heero didn't reply. They all noticed him glaring at the television.

"It just goes to show that any emotion is a waste of time," he said bitterly. "Get ready, all of you. We were sent a new mission. I want it executed before morning."

They watched his retreating back. No one saw the tears falling freely or heard the silent sobs after he returned to his room.

Is this the end? Or is it just the beginning? Who knows; only the stars can tell me if I will continue with Heero's grief…though reviews might help.


End file.
